Inna Wersja
by Raylie Lie
Summary: Inna wersja: Mnisi przegrywają swą wolność w odcinku "Odzyskanie Omiego", muszą złożyć przysięgę Chase'owi. Jak odnajdą się w nowej, przerażającej rzeczywistości?
1. Prolog

Wszystko stracone.

Nadzieja legła w gruzach z chwilą, gdy zielona piłka ze złowrogim świstem przecięła powietrze i z zawrotną prędkością wpadła w lepką, pajęczą sieć, która imitowała bramkę. Zebrani na stadionie i trybunach wstrzymali oddechy, by za chwilę drużyna przeciwnika i jej kibice wydali z siebie okrzyki dzikiej radości.

Ciekłokrystaliczny ekran górujący złowieszczo nad głowami zawodników, pokazywał jednoznaczny wynik: Heylin wygrał z Xiaolinem 4:3. Młodzi mnisi nie mogli uwierzyć, że najgorszy koszmar właśnie się spełnia. Mieli wrażenie, że ich nogi zrosły się z ziemią, a ciała zastygły w zupełnym bezruchu. Godzinę temu wyzwali na pojedynek mistrzów najniebezpieczniejszego wroga Xiaolin. Nagrodą miała być wolność Omiego, zaś w przypadku klęski złożenie księciu ciemności przysięgi całkowitej lojalności. Wydawało się, że mając dobro po swej stronie, wojownicy zwyciężą. Jak zawsze. Ich młode serca wyrywały się wówczas do walki, by pokazać, że się nie boją, że są silni. Lecz pragnienie walki o przyjaciela i świat całkowicie przesłoniło im rzeczywistość. Powinni przecież liczyć się z klęską i utratą wolności, ale wtedy o tym nie myśleli. Nie chcieli. Odsuwali tą przerażającą możliwość, bo wydawało się im, że wygrają.

A teraz?

Muszą zachować się honorowo; muszą złożyć wrogowi przysięgę wiecznego poddaństwa. On by im oddał Omiego. Z pewnością. Prawda...?

Wszystko stracone. Dla nich, Omiego, świata...

Nadzieja legła w gruzach z chwilą, gdy zielona piłka – zwinięty w kulkę smok Dojo – z zawrotną prędkością przeciął powietrze i wpadł do bramki. To Chase Young oddał strzał. On pogrzebał los wojowników, tym samym stając się panem ich życia i śmierci.

Kimiko szybko starła z oczu, zbierające się tam łzy. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się nad nią, kiedy nogi odmówiły dziewczynie posłuszeństwa i ugięły się. Była zmęczona, cholernie zmęczona po niemal godzinnym, morderczym pojedynku. Miała ochotę położyć się na ziemi i umrzeć. Nim zdążyła wydać z siebie okrzyk protestu, czyjeś silne ręce chwyciły ją za ramiona i pociągnęły do góry. To był Clay.

– Wstawaj, Kimiko – skarcił ją szeptem – nie możesz przecież okazać, że się boisz.

Podniosła głowę. Zza współczujących twarzy Claya i Raimunda wyłowiła oblicze Chase'a Yonuga. Ich spojrzenia się zbiegły. Poczerwieniała ze złości i wstydu, kiedy posłał jej podły, kpiący, pełen wyższości uśmieszek. Czyjaś ręka uderzyła ją w plecy. To nie był Clay a jeden z kocich wojowników.

– Jedno za drugim! – wydał rozkaz.

Trójka młodych ludzi oraz przemieniony w kota Omi, ustawiło się gęsiego i powlokło przed tron Chase'a. W tej chwili ich największym nieprzyjacielem było nie tyle zmęczenie co paraliżujący strach przed przyszłością.

**Dzień dobry! :D A więc jest to prolog wzięty z mojego bloga o Xiaolin. Hmm... inna wersja, czyli co by było, gdyby mnisi w odcinku: „Finding Omi" przegrali. Brzmi przerażająco? Będzie jeszcze gorzej! XD Publikuję tę opowieść również na , ponieważ mam do niej ogromny sentyment.**

**Zapraszam. ^^**


	2. Niewolnica cz 1

Wszystko stracone.

Nadzieja legła w gruzach z chwilą, gdy zielona piłka ze złowrogim świstem przecięła powietrze i z zawrotną prędkością wpadła w lepką, pajęczą sieć, która imitowała bramkę. Zebrani na stadionie i trybunach wstrzymali oddechy, by za chwilę drużyna przeciwnika i jej kibice wydali z siebie okrzyki dzikiej radości.

Ciekłokrystaliczny ekran górujący złowieszczo nad głowami zawodników, pokazywał jednoznaczny wynik: Heylin wygrał z Xiaolinem 4:3. Młodzi mnisi nie mogli uwierzyć, że najgorszy koszmar właśnie się spełnia. Mieli wrażenie, że ich nogi zrosły się z ziemią, a ciała zastygły w zupełnym bezruchu. Godzinę temu wyzwali na pojedynek mistrzów najniebezpieczniejszego wroga Xiaolin. Nagrodą miała być wolność Omiego, zaś w przypadku klęski złożenie księciu ciemności przysięgi całkowitej lojalności. Wydawało się, że mając dobro po swej stronie, wojownicy zwyciężą. Jak zawsze. Ich młode serca wyrywały się wówczas do walki, by pokazać, że się nie boją, że są silni. Lecz pragnienie walki o przyjaciela i świat całkowicie przesłoniło im rzeczywistość. Powinni przecież liczyć się z klęską i utratą wolności, ale wtedy o tym nie myśleli. Nie chcieli. Odsuwali tą przerażającą możliwość, bo wydawało się im, że wygrają.

A teraz?

Muszą zachować się honorowo; muszą złożyć wrogowi przysięgę wiecznego poddaństwa. On by im oddał Omiego. Z pewnością. Prawda...?

Wszystko stracone. Dla nich, Omiego, świata...

Nadzieja legła w gruzach z chwilą, gdy zielona piłka – zwinięty w kulkę smok Dojo – z zawrotną prędkością przeciął powietrze i wpadł do bramki. To Chase Young oddał strzał. On pogrzebał los wojowników, tym samym stając się panem ich życia i śmierci.

Kimiko szybko starła z oczu, zbierające się tam łzy. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się nad nią, kiedy nogi odmówiły dziewczynie posłuszeństwa i ugięły się. Była zmęczona, cholernie zmęczona po niemal godzinnym, morderczym pojedynku. Miała ochotę położyć się na ziemi i umrzeć. Nim zdążyła wydać z siebie okrzyk protestu, czyjeś silne ręce chwyciły ją za ramiona i pociągnęły do góry. To był Clay.

– Wstawaj, Kimiko – skarcił ją szeptem – nie możesz przecież okazać, że się boisz.

Podniosła głowę. Zza współczujących twarzy Claya i Raimunda wyłowiła oblicze Chase'a Yonuga. Ich spojrzenia się zbiegły. Poczerwieniała ze złości i wstydu, kiedy posłał jej podły, kpiący, pełen wyższości uśmieszek. Czyjaś ręka uderzyła ją w plecy. To nie był Clay a jeden z kocich wojowników.

– Jedno za drugim! – wydał rozkaz.

Trójka młodych ludzi oraz przemieniony w kota Omi, ustawiło się gęsiego i powlokło przed tron Chase'a. W tej chwili ich największym nieprzyjacielem było nie tyle zmęczenie co paraliżujący strach przed przyszłością.

**Dzień dobry! :D A więc jest to prolog wzięty z mojego bloga o Xiaolin. Hmm... inna wersja, czyli co by było, gdyby mnisi w odcinku: „Finding Omi" przegrali. Brzmi przerażająco? Będzie jeszcze gorzej! XD Publikuję tę opowieść również na , ponieważ mam do niej ogromny sentyment.**

**Zapraszam. ^^**


End file.
